<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm addicted to the wild things in you by blessedreylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436626">i'm addicted to the wild things in you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo'>blessedreylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo is a big boy virgin, Madam Rey, Master of the Knights of Ren, Oral Sex, Pleasure House, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo canonverse au, Sex Work, Sex workers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Dom Rey, Soft Dominant Rey, The Author Regrets Nothing, Virgin Kylo Ren, reylo au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madam Rey runs the best pleasure house in the Core Worlds. The Knights of Ren decide it's time for their leader to lose his virginity to one of the pleasure girls.</p><p>He only has eyes for the Madam.</p><p> </p><p>based on the prompt by @beccastanz on twitter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm addicted to the wild things in you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>michelle: "omg I have like 5 wips I'm working on, one of them that's due in less than a month!"</p><p>also michelle: "I can't stop myself from writing this delicious prompt."</p><p> </p><p>please enjoy what is probably one of the smuttiest thing's I've ever written. and thanks to @beccastanz for cooking up an irresistible prompt! let me know what you all think in the comments and on twitter @blessedreylo. IT'S HORNY HOURS, BABY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/3BAILJc">  </a>
</p><p>Madam Rey has gathered all her best girls for a very high-profile appointment today. The transmission had come from a member of the Knights of Ren, one of the galaxy's most renowned vigilante groups. She had spoken directly with one of the knights, Ap'lek, who had insisted that the best girl be made available for their leader, Kylo Ren. Although the madam did not divulge into the personal lives of her clientele, it was on good word that their leader had never laid with anyone before, making this appointment all the more appealing to her. She didn’t get the reputation as the best pleasure house in the Core Worlds without having the means to back it up. Beauties from all over the galaxy were desperate to work here, for they knew if they were here for a year they would have the credits to keep them set for a lifetime. </p><p> </p><p>She knows that her guests have arrived when she hears a hushed silence fall over the main room of the house, all the girls and their respective clients pausing to observe the seven masked figures that have appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the Knights of Ren. Welcome.” Rey states in her most seductive voice, holding out her arms to allow the long bell sleeves of her silk wrap gown to fan out like wings. They don’t make any motion to remove their masks (which the madam tries not to find rude). “Will we all be taking part in the festivities today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately not, ma’am.” the one known as Ushar states, his voice modulated by the mask he wears. “Just the boss. But the rest of us are sure to be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m counting on it.” she smirks with a wink. “Come along then, Master Ren. Your girls are waiting for you.” She beckons him as she turns to walk towards the private rooms. The leader seems frozen in place for a moment before he’s being nudged by one of the knights to follow the madam. He finally begins to walk (more like stomp) behind her, the door shutting behind them as they proceed down a long corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be pleased to know that we have the most beautiful girls in the galaxy, Master Ren. I’m confident you will find one or more that will meet your needs.” </p><p> </p><p>He grunts, the sound deep and robotic. Maybe he plans to keep the mask on? The madam has definitely seen her fair share of kinks and proclivities from a plethora of clients, so nothing would surprise her these days. They reach the large private room designated for VIP guests (politicians, royalty, cartel leaders, etc.) and there are already three of her most beautiful girls waiting in various states of undress. They are all smirking and appearing as sultry as possible, and Rey feels like a proud mother as she watches them. Some of these girls came from the streets and worked hard to build their clientele, and she’s gotten to be a mentor and mother figure (even if she’s of similar age) to them. Yes, the money and status are great but she really loves doing this for them, to be able to give her girls a better life. </p><p> </p><p>“Master Ren, please meet Katisa, Maeleah, and Ellakai. They are all very experienced in pleasuring the...<em>inexperienced</em>.” Rey winces at herself when she says it, wondering if he will be angry that she knows. All he does is turn to look at her, but of course his mood is indiscernible through the mask. He begins to slowly pace around the room, his long black cape whipping past him as he circles the girls. They all give him bedroom eyes and coy giggles, but his gaze does not travel farther than their faces. A few moments pass before he circles back in front of Rey, his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” the deep modulated voice says. Rey throws her professionalism to the side for a moment and practically balks at him. How could he not approve of some of her most sought after girls? She can’t lose out on a client like this, her reputation would be tarnished.</p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect, Master Ren...these are some of my best girls…” she stammers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not interested.” he deadpans. She grows more frustrated with his calm and robotic demeanor, before taking a deep breath and looking over his shoulder. She silently motions for the three girls to exit the room and go back to their quarters, visible signs of shock and frustration on all of their faces. When the door shuts behind them she lets out a sigh and surveys him. </p><p> </p><p>“Master Ren, maybe if you give me a description of what you’re looking for I can--”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, I run the <em> best </em> establishment in the Core Worlds, maybe in the entire Inner Rim. I can assure you that my girls are the most beautiful and experienced girls in the galaxy. I don’t see why you won’t--”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to tell you what I want, madam?” he asks, cocking his head to the side as he steps closer to her. Her breath hitches as she nods slowly. “<em>You</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” she exclaims, taking a step back and pressing her hand to her chest. In all her years as a madam she’s gotten the occasional joke from clients asking for her but she would flat out refuse or tell them so high a price they would embarrassingly rescind their offer, but she believes deep down in her soul that this man is being dead serious. “What in the world would possess you to believe that I am an option?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been intrigued by you for some time, madam. Your reputation precedes you. When my knights had suggested that I come here, I only agreed with the sole intention of having you in my bed. No one else.” Although his voice is disguised by the mask, it sends a delightful shiver down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t come cheap, Master Ren.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m counting on it, Madam Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>She involuntarily squeezes her thighs together. Is she seriously considering this? She hasn’t had sex in a considerable amount of time, almost as long as she’s been the madam. There’s something about this man that intrigues her, and she’s just barely on the edge of the cliff before diving right in.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your mask.” she instructs stoically.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is a <em> maybe</em>, on the contingency that I see your face and have proof that the credits will be paid.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and I both know I’m good for the credits. But I will acquiesce to your other demand.” he states, bringing his hands to the bottom edge of the mask. He unlocks the hydraulic lock, a soft hissing sound releasing before he’s lifting it over his head. She’s met with the most alluring man she’s ever seen. Dark raven hair, ivory skin patterned with scars and moles, full pink lips, a strong nose and the most intense amber eyes. She hopes she hasn’t given herself away when she looks at him, how surprised she is by his appearance. The madam didn’t know what she expected the leader of a dark vigilante group to look like, but she has to say she’s even more intrigued now that she does.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I meet your expectations, madam?” he smirks, his eyes refusing to break contact with hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I...yes.” she sighs, taking him by the hand and leading him to the edge of the large bed in the corner. She likes to keep the furnishings of the private rooms more opulent to attract the high-paying clientele, in this room is a four pillared bed with high quality silk threaded sheets. There are various paintings covering the walls and a massive plush carpet laid across the middle of the floor. All things she cannot think about when she remembers she’s about to have sex with this man. She has to remain in control. “I have to ask a few things so that we’re on the same page of what your needs are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fire away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true that this will be the first time you’ve laid with a woman?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, although I do have very <em> limited </em> experience.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay with kissing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very much so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Giving or receiving oral sex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay with penetration?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather just give on that one, madam.”</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a short laugh, causing a chuckle from him in return. She sees him smile for the first time and it’s beautiful, dimples peeking on the outside of his upturned lips. </p><p> </p><p>“And finally: with or without physical protection? I know that you did submit your most recent health records which came back clean, and I have the necessary implant.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes drink her in, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip. “Without. <em> Definitely</em>.” he says almost breathlessly. She tries not to blush from his gaze, looking down to loosen the tie on her wrap dress as she stands across from him. </p><p> </p><p>“What about me intrigued you, Master Ren?” she asks coyly, running her hands up and down the smooth silk of her dress. As much as the question serves the purpose of teasing, she’s also genuinely curious. She does her best to maintain a low social profile, only truly known among the elite that are now considered loyal customers.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re much like me. We are both strong leaders, revered by others for leading our teams as the best in our respective fields. I have much respect for what you’ve been able to accomplish, I wanted the chance to see it for myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“And here I thought it was because of my tantalizing eyes and pert derrière.” she smirks with coy sarcasm, turning slowly to the side to unwrap the dress and throw it off her shoulders. She flashes him a cheeky wink from over her shoulder, Kylo Ren’s eyes wide as the stars as he laughs with aroused surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Believe me when I say, you definitely leave much more to be desired.” he states, his eyes roaming down to her backside, another swipe of his tongue across his lips. Her cheeks heat at the way he admires her, taking what he gives her and savoring every moment. </p><p> </p><p>He just sits and marvels at the madam, his deep brown eyes going wider as more of her skin is slowly revealed. She takes her time teasing him, exposing her collarbones, then her breasts, her stomach and then allowing the fabric to drop unceremoniously to reveal everything else. He visibly swallows as he takes her in, his hands reaching out to touch. Rey steps a little closer until his large warm hands find purchase on her hips, rubbing the soft skin gently as his eyes roam across her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so <em> beautiful</em>.” he murmurs. She bites her lip when he presses a chaste kiss to her sternum, trying not to find the whole thing as intimate as it feels. When she was first starting out as a pleasure girl, sex was a very transactional act. Don’t get her wrong, she loves sex and it’s definitely fun for her, but Rey has never had sex with real emotions. But that might slowly be changing as she gets sucked into Kylo Ren’s wanting eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs her by her ass and straddles her directly on his lap, hesitating for a moment before kissing her. <em> Well definitely seems like he has experience in this department</em>, she thinks to herself. She relishes the feeling of his soft warm lips moving against hers, desperate to feel anything and everything they can. She didn’t used to make a habit of kissing clients, and it would typically require a deduction from what she’d be paid but she was willing to lose out. Kissing was such a personal thing to her, and kissing Kylo Ren is showing her just how much more intimate it is than actual sex. He groans against her lips as his hands prowl across her body, already fully naked thanks to her lack of underthings. Rey begins work with her own hands, removing his cape and belt, unbuttoning his tunic and untying the waistband of his pants. <em> Holy shit</em>, he’s built like a marble statue. His muscles are cut sharply across his arms and abs, his skin smooth albeit a few long running scars and marks on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>…” he groans when she runs her hands across his chest and begins rocking herself softly against his lap. She can already feel him hard underneath her, and she releases a quiet moan when she feels just how big he might be. Of course she should’ve expected this large man to be... <em> proportional</em>. “I want to put my mouth on you.” he mutters.</p><p> </p><p>A fresh wave of arousal hits her as she nods quickly, allowing him to flip them over so that her back is flat against the mattress with him crawling over her. He’s looking at her with wanton eyes as he kisses down her throat, stopping to suckle at each of her breasts. Her hand grips at the hair on the back of his head, urging and guiding him as he takes a nipple in between his lips and sucks. <em> Fuck</em>, he’s good at this too. He must watch enough holonet porn to have at least some idea of what’s right. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, your tits are <em> perfect</em>, madam. Like they’re made for me.” he mutters against her skin, flicking a nipple with his tongue. Her face grows hot at the praise; she had been self-conscious about her breasts when she first started out, but it turns out that there were plenty of patrons who were more than enthusiastic to ravish small breasts so she quickly grew confidence. </p><p> </p><p>His sloppy open-mouthed kisses have now trailed past her belly and are at her inner thighs inching closer and closer to her cunt. He pauses for a moment, and she opens her eyes to see him just staring at it. <em> Oh right</em>, he’s a virgin. She’s supposed to be guiding him, not just willingly taking his pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need me to guide you?” she asks softly, petting his hair. He shakes out of whatever trance he’s in and looks up at her while placing another kiss on her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I just got distracted. You’re so beautiful, even down here. But I do want you to tell me what you like.” This isn’t really supposed to be about what she wants but she nods anyway. Communication between sexual partners is incredibly important to her so by taking what she says she’s sure he’ll learn how to communicate with future partners.</p><p> </p><p>“Just...start slow. Kiss it like you would kiss my lips. We’ll see from there.” she instructs. He nods and begins, licking a long stripe from bottom to top before pressing an open mouth kiss to her clit. “<em>Fuck</em>...yes, just like that.” she breathes.</p><p> </p><p>He continues like that, occasionally flicking his tongue or darting it straight into her cunt. He seems content with just doing a little bit of everything, and she’s more than happy to sit there and take it as he picks up the pace. She didn’t think she had any chance of coming from this; that he would be mediocre at it until she gently told him it was time to move on to something else...but <em> holy shit</em>, she can feel her core tightening up. Rey practically yells when he takes her clit between his lips and pushes one finger into her sex, her back arching off the mattress as her grip on his hair tightens. He moans into her cunt, the vibrations bringing her closer and closer to the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, Kylo. Just like that. <em> Fuck</em>, I’m gonna--” she whines before seizing up, gasping as a strong orgasm hits her entire body. She pants hard as he continues to lick her through her orgasm, Kylo moaning as if he’s receiving pleasure from pleasuring her. When she comes down from her high he climbs back up to meet her, kissing her soundly so that she can taste herself on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>“How was that, madam?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow. Can she tell him that was in her top two world-shattering orgasms? Might boost his little virginal ego if she does so best to play it cool.</p><p> </p><p>“For your first time it was...satisfactory.” she states with a coy smile. He smirks at her answer, returning his lips to hers and slipping his tongue in her mouth. She musters up the strength to flip them over so that he’s on his back, his eyes wide with anticipation at what’s next. He did say he wants to give <em> and </em> receive…</p><p> </p><p>Rey pulls down his black leather pants, removing his boots in the process until they all pool to the pile on the floor. He’s still wearing a pair of tight black boxer briefs, so she begins to tease him by pressing soft kisses to the fabric as her hand delicately strokes his hard length. When she feels that he’s been thoroughly teased, she pulls down the fabric and tosses it off to the side, allowing his long hard cock to spring free. She feels as though she’s uttered the words <em> holy shit </em> in her mind a fair amount of times during this endeavor, but it’s clear that this man just continues to surprise her. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re already so hard, darling. You must’ve really liked licking my cunt.” she coos, switching on her soft dominant persona. She’s found that it’s been helpful for less experienced men to be dominated, and she’s more than willing to oblige. His eyes go wide and he nods furiously, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” he grits out, sucking in his breath when her hand begins to slowly stroke him up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, you’re so <em> big</em>. I can’t believe no one’s taken this big beautiful cock before. I’m a <em> very </em> lucky girl.” she smirks before kissing the leaking tip. He moans when she begins to suck on the tip, her hand continuing to stroke the rest. His hips involuntarily buck up, so she begins to rub soft circles on his hip bone. “Shhh, I got you darling. I’m going to take care of you. Just tell me what feels good and what doesn’t, okay?” He nods and she gets to work, taking him even deeper into her mouth. She doesn’t think she’ll be able to take all of him (he’s definitely one of the biggest she’s worked with), but she plays it up by humming vibrations and allowing her saliva to thoroughly lubricate him so her hand can take the second half. Rey expects him to grip her hair and let him fuck her face, but instead he is softly petting her scalp and babbling nonsensical words of encouragement with his eyes screwed shut. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna come...I want to come in you, madam.” he pleads, his voice deep and wanting. She pops him out of her mouth, wiping her lips with the back of her hand with a smirk before climbing up on him. He leans up on his elbows so she can bend down to kiss him as she sits on his lower abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this still okay?” she asks him against his lips. She just wants to make sure that this isn’t too much too fast for him. She <em> definitely </em> isn’t starting to feel any feelings for this man she’s only just met.</p><p> </p><p>“More than okay. <em> Fuck</em>, you’re so beautiful.” he murmurs, sucking the skin at her pulse point. She preens under the praise but tries to not let it affect her, it’s just something that men say in the moment to keep their partners aroused. He doesn’t feel anything more--</p><p> </p><p>She shifts herself back until his cock is slotted between the lips of her cunt, Rey sliding back and forth to test the waters. He grips himself and presses it against her cunt, slowly filling her as she sinks herself down. </p><p> </p><p><em> Holy shit</em>. Again. </p><p> </p><p>If she thought he was big in her mouth, he feels even bigger in her cunt. She’s been without for so long, she needs a few moments to acclimate to his size. It’s clear that he also needs those moments to ensure he doesn’t bust a nut right then and there. He looks physically pained as their hips finally join at the hilt, Kylo letting out a puff of breath as his hands come up to rest on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Maker, you feel <em> incredible</em>. I could live in your cunt forever, madam.” he groans, squeezing his eyes closed when she gives a little experimental glide of her hips. </p><p> </p><p>“Call me Rey.” she breathes, her head tilted back in pleasure. She surprises herself with this request, she thought she would be able to keep this persona of soft dominant madam as a buffer between them, but imagining his deep gravelly voice shouting her name when he comes will make a good memory in the depths of her mind for when he’s gone. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey…” he mutters, a small smile on his face as he draws slow circles on the soft skin of her hips. She thinks she’s acclimated as much as she can, so she gives an experimental grind of her hips and can instantly feel him completely consuming her. She grinds herself slowly, gasping when the tip of his cock hits a spot she’s almost certain she’s never hit before. He guides her hips up and down, occasionally pistoning his hips up to meet her thrusts. </p><p> </p><p>The sounds of wet skin slapping against each other, breathy pants and soft moans create a symphony of sound in the otherwise echoed room. She eventually gets the feeling that he wants to be on top as he gets closer so she allows him to flip them over, her hair fanning against the pillow as he continues to rut into her. Rey can feel herself getting close but is almost certain that he will still come first, so she adds on another piece of instruction.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so close...<em>touch me</em>, Kylo…” she whispers when she brings his head down to kiss him. She can tell that he has tremendous upper body strength, balancing his weight on one arm as the other snakes down to fumble at her clit. It’s not as coordinated as an experienced man would be but it gets the job done, Rey moaning as the spring in her abdomen coils hotter and tighter. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to be the only man who gets to fuck you like this, Rey.” he groans through gritted teeth. “No one else can ask for the madam...<em>only me</em>.” She moans a nonsensical reply, her brain short-circuiting at how much she loves the possessiveness in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>He stutters his movements when he comes, even more determined to bring Rey to her peak as his thumb swirls against her clit and neck-breaking speed. Her name falls off his lips like a prayer, and it’s the sweetest sound she’s ever heard. </p><p> </p><p>The combination of the pooling warmth in her cunt and the sensations in her clit finally bring her to her second orgasm, Rey crying out Kylo’s name amongst a string of expletives. They’re both thoroughly spent when they come down from their highs, Kylo settling part of his body weight on top of her as he continues languid kisses along the column of her throat and jawline. Rey lets out a sated sigh, combing her fingers through his tousled hair as his kisses eventually make their way up to her lips. She hums as his tongue slowly slips into her mouth, relishing every last moment that they can. </p><p> </p><p>“How was that?” Rey manages to mutter against his lips, trying to give some semblance of professionalism. She thinks it’s her job to ensure that her client is thoroughly satisfied, <em> especially </em> if it was her work. </p><p> </p><p>“Life shattering.” he whispers with a smirk, kissing the corner of her mouth. She scoffs a short laugh, swatting him playfully as he slowly pulls out and lays on his side next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m glad to know that you can leave here with the right experience to fully satisfy a woman.” she remarks, trying not to feel the small sting at the thought of him with someone else. Maybe it’s crazy for her to feel this way for a client, a client who’s just had his first sexual encounter no less, but her ears ring with how much she preened hearing his possessive words. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want just any woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kylo—”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant what I said, Rey. I only want <em> you</em>. I know you could probably have any man in the galaxy and I would never deny you the income you deserve, but I—”</p><p> </p><p>She tilts her chin up to kiss him, successfully silencing what might be a self-deprecating rant that she cannot condone. How does this man not see how incredible he is? His first time having sex could’ve just been him rutting brutally into her until he came, but instead he took his time, made it pleasurable for both of them and gave her a level of intimacy she doesn’t think she’s ever experienced. She can’t exactly find the words to tell him this so she hopes the kiss can communicate it effectively. </p><p> </p><p>“Ever since I became the Madam of this place, I’ve put all my energy to take care of others. I haven’t put myself first in a very long time.” she whispers, staring down at his chest as she traces circles on it with her finger. “But I think being with you...would be a great place to start.” </p><p> </p><p>He gives her a wide smile, crooked teeth and all. She absolutely loves it, smiling back and giggling when he tumbles back on top of her to kiss her soundly.</p><p> </p><p>◾️</p><p> </p><p>No one dares to make a request for the Madam, even in jest. The speculation is that the master of the Knights of Ren swoops in the dead of night to pleasure her, and that anyone that even attempts to make a move on her would deal with his wrath personally. Of course the Madam can handle herself, but she loves the possessiveness of her dark brutish man who is so affectionate and tender behind closed doors. That they can lay in bed for hours just talking and kissing, and that she doesn't see sex as a transactional experience for herself anymore. That she will never have to be alone as a protective arm slings over her waist as her eyes flutter asleep. For her, she’s addicted to the promise of tomorrow. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>